Human and Living With the Undead
by Children of Darkness
Summary: What would it be like if bella was adopted at the age of three by the Cullens? And,is she really as human as everyone, even she, thinks? plz R&R! Up for Adoption! Please PM us if you are interested! But we really dislike Edward right about now.
1. Chapter 1

**Human And Living With the Undead**

Chapter 1

Adoption Pt1 (B.P.O.V)

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

The ride to the station was a smooth one, I think; it was hard for me to tell. I was in shock at the time. I was only three and my mommy and daddy had just been murdered.

I was taken to the station and given a glass of water. I had been in my room when it had happened. I hadn't heard any screams either. I had only found out that my parents were dead when a policeman came into my room, where I was playing, and explained things. He had taken me from the house, not letting me see the bodies.

A care worker came to the station and said that I would have to be adopted. I heard the policeman ask if the woman new of any experienced families. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I do actually. The couple have already adopted five kids, another one shouldn't be a problem. Also they are a very respectable family, Carlisle Cullen is a doctor."

"I'd like to see the kid go to a good family. Her dad was a good man."

"I'll get in touch with them then."

The policeman nodded and the care worker went into another room, pulling out a file from her handbag as she went.

Rose P.O.V

I was sitting watching TV with Emmett when the phone rang. Carlisle picked up.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I am Andrea Lewis from the adoption agency. I am calling because we have a three year old girl here in need of a home. We were wondering whether you would want to adopt another child?"

I, having always wanted a child of my own, started nodding my head. So did Esme, the call held everyone's attention.

"We'll see what we can do, can you arrange a meeting?"

"Would tonight be all right? She needs somewhere to stay; I mean she can't stay at the station."

"Why is she at the station?" Carlisle asked.

The woman sighed, "Her parents were murdered today."

"Oh dear, what's her name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"The Chief of police's daughter?"

"Yes."

At that point we were all nodding at Carlisle, even Edward!

"I'll be there soon." Carlisle said and he hung up. "Esme, come on, the rest of you stay put!" he ordered.

Apart from Jasper we all groaned. Carlisle and Esme flitted to their car.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: the vampires in this don't sparkle!

Chapter2

Adoption Part 2

Carlisle P.O.V

I drove at top speed towards the station. We got there in fifteen minutes. Esme and I walked briskly into the station and we were met by a stern looking woman.

"?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I am Susan Santiago," she introduced herself. Of course, I recognised her voice from our conversation. "If you would like to follow me?"

She led us to one of the doors but before she let us in she said, "I'm not sure if she knows what's going on. She's only three years old and she seems to be in shock."

"I see that quite allot. Don't worry, she'll be fine with us." I assured Susan.

She nodded and led us into the room. Isabella was sitting on a chair holding a stuffed toy bear and sucking her thumb.

"Hello," I said walking towards her and kneeling in front of her, "I'm Carlisle and this is Esme. What's your name?" I asked smiling kindly at her.

"Bella," she replied, taking her thumb out of her mouth. "When will I be able to see my parents again?"

"Not for a long, long time. I'm sorry Bella, but you're welcome to come home with us, if you'd like?" Esme said soothingly.

Bella leaned into Esme, hugging her while keeping a firm grip on the bear. "Thank you." She said.

Esme wrapped one arm around Bella and stroked her hair with the other.

"Do you want to go and live with Mr. and and their family Bella?" Susan asked.

Bella nodded and I stood up. "Aren't there papers to sign?" I asked.

"Follow me," Susan said and we left Bella and Esme alone.

Out of her bag, Susan pulled out a set of adoption papers and a pen. Within ten minutes Isabella Swan had become Isabella Cullen, the youngest in our family. I didn't know what had possessed us to adopt this human, but to me it seemed like fate.

Esme P.O.V

When Carlisle came back in, Bella was asleep.

"Come on," he said quietly, "let's get her to the house."

I carefully picked up Bella and walked out the door.

When we got to the car, Carlisle drove slower, so it took twenty minutes to get home. The sky was already pitch black. When we got to the house, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, were all standing in the living room waiting for us.

"She's so cute!" Rose said flitting over to us. The others quickly followed. I could see Rose's desperation so I let her hold Bella. Bella's eyes fluttered a little bit, but she did not wake up.

Alice walked to the door. "Where are you going Alice?" I asked.

"She's going to need food." Alice replied.

"Good luck," Jasper said.

"Not gonna need it," Alice said winking. "See ya!"

Jasper shook his head and I laughed. My full attention turned to Bella as she started muttering in her sleep. "But I don't want to go shopping mommy! I want to watch TV!"

She carried on muttering for a few minutes and then fell silent.

One thing was for certain, life was going to get pretty interesting around here.

Alice P.O.V

I went absolutely nuts when I went food shopping. I think I must have bought three of everything in the store. Man I even bought Bella some clothes! (No surprises there!)

As I got into my car I went ridged. Bella was fifteen and walking into school with us. She and Edward were holding hands! I snapped out of my vision.

"Yay!" I shrieked. I sped home at top speed, anxious to see Edward.

Edward and Jasper were waiting for me as I drove up to the house. I concentrated on the vision as I got all the shopping out of the boot and flitted to Jaspers side.

"How does that not surprise me?" Edward asked.

"She got you all wrapped round her little finger Edward?"

"Yes" Jasper answered, "Rose in particular. Anyway what did you see?"

"Edward and Bella, together." I said, as if it was obvious.

Emmett flitted to the door a grin on his face. "You finally find a girl Eddie?" He asked. Edward growled at him.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the spare room opposite mine and rose's." Emmett replied. "Rose and Esme are with her."

I flitted past them, dumping the bags on the sofa. I ran lightly into Bella's room. The scent wasn't so bad, it hadn't matured yet. That would give us time to get used to it.

"How long do you think she'll sleep?" Rose asked.

"She'll wake up at nine in the morning." I said.

Rose smiled, "I can't wait to get to know her."

"Don't worry she'll love us, especially Edward."

Esme laughed. "Will she find out about us soon?"

I focused on the future. "We will tell her in a week. She won't mind."

Esme nodded and returned her attention to Bella.

Edward P.O.V

I didn't know what it was about Bella; I just couldn't hear her thoughts. Even though she was asleep, I didn't think that was a problem. I could usually hear people's dreams.

As I contemplated this I also thought of Alice's vision. So Bella and I were to fall in love? I was drawn away from my own thoughts by the thoughts of three others outside the house.

Two male vampires and one female. They were concentrating on Bella's scent. They wanted to kill her! They were the ones that had killed her parents!

I stood up growling, alerting Emmett and Jasper to the intruders.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked.

"The ones who killed Bella's parents, they're here to finish the job!" I said.

Carlisle flitted down the stairs. Esme, Alice and Rose had positioned themselves in front of Bella's bed, I saw from their minds, and before the window.

Carlisle led the way outside, Emmett and Jasper on his left and me on his right. The three strangers walked out of the forest.

The man at the lead had dark skin, the man at his right had the usual pale skin, and so did the woman.

"We are sorry if we are intruding on your territory, but we started a meal and the human child you have in the house was the dessert. We are here to finish her off. I am Laurent, this is James and Victoria." He motioned to his companions.

"At least their honest," Emmett muttered darkly.

"You get protective over your meals?" Victoria asked.

"We only drink animal blood. Bella is a member of our family now, we adopted her." Carlisle said.

"So you are not going to give her up without a fight I take it?" James asked maliciously.

"You got that right." I growled, "And you won't get past us. There are other members of our family still with Bella."

No need to tell them how many, it might discourage them this way.

"Oh come on, let us have her, it's only one small human, what difference is it going to make?" Victoria asked.

If they wanted Bella, they were going to have to go through _me!_

James also stepped forward, thinking it would be fun to have a challenge.

"Don't be so confident, I know all your moves before you make them." I growled.

James jumped at me and I threw myself at him. We collided. In his mind I saw a distraction coming, I blocked both his punch and his kick at the same time. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Emmett fighting Victoria.

James left an opening in his defences and I took advantage of it, ripping his throat out. Then, with Jaspers aid I tore him apart and set him on fire. Then we set the remains of Victoria (courtesy of Emmett) on fire as well. Only Laurent was left.

"I'd back off if I were you." Carlisle advised him.

"All right." Laurent agreed, and he ran off thinking, I'd better stick to humans who haven't been anywhere near vampires, or I'll end up like James and Victoria!

I listened to his every thought as he ran, until I couldn't hear him anymore.

Emmett P.O.V

"That was fun," I said, "should we go after him?"

"No, he won't cause us trouble now." Edward said. "Let's get inside, just in case any humans come along."

In the house Esme Rose and Alice were already waiting for us.

"He won't come back," Alice said brightly, "Bella's safe now."

"I can't wait 'till nine. I want to get to know the kid." I said.

"We all do Em, we just have to be patient." Jasper said. I found myself becoming calm and more patient as he said it.

"Jeez Jazz! Keep the patience down a little," I said, "I'm loosing my balance over here!"

We all laughed.

Jasper P.O.V

I laughed when Em cracked his joke. I always do, it makes me feel better, but I could see why he was impatient. She'd be interesting to know. Probably the only human I could stand to be around. Her scent hadn't matured yet, so hopefully I could get used to it over the years. And anyway, Alice and Edward would warn me if something was going to happen, so I could relax a bit.

Things were allot different tonight. Esme, Rose and Alice were watching the cookery channel. Edward and Carlisle were in a corner talking about what we were going to when Bella was older. We all knew what was going to happen. She was going to have to be turned. The Volturi would want her heart to stop one way or another, just so long as we didn't turn her when she was young. An immortal child was not something the Volturi wanted running around.

"Are you sure we need to tell her in a weeks time Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes." She replied, and that was the end of that conversation.

A/N: This was written by both Star and Angel. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will try and update regularly. Please review!


	3. Life as a Cullen

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Life as a Cullen. **

**Bella P.O.V**

**When I woke up I was in a strange bed, in a strange room. I remembered last night and thought that I must be in the Cullen's house.**

**The bedroom door opened, and Esme walked in, followed by two other women, all of them were smiling kindly at me.**

"**You're awake." Esme said kindly. **

**The three came and sat next to me on the bed.**

"**Hi! I'm Alice!" The shorter of the other two said. She had short, black hair and looked like a pixie.**

"**I'm Rosalie, but every one calls me Rose." The other introduced. She had long blond hair and was very beautiful. She looked like she could have been on the front of one of my mommy's magazines. **

"**I'm Bella." I said nervously. **

"**We know," Alice said, "I'm sure we are going to be great friends!"**

**I couldn't help but smile, Alice was so happy, it was infectious!**

"**Yay! I got the first smile out of her!" Alice chimed. **

**Esme and Rose started laughing, and when she stopped, Esme asked what I'd like for breakfast.**

"**Toast, please." I answered, remembering my manners.**

"**All-right, toast it is! Rose and Alice are going to help you get washed and dressed and then we'll introduce you to everyone else, and you can have your breakfast." **

"**Ok." I said. If everyone else was like Esme, Alice and Rose, I couldn't wait to meet them. I'd already met Carlisle, of course, but I hadn't seen much of him. **

**Esme went downstairs and, just as Esme promised, Alice and Rose helped me to get washed and dressed. Alice got a top and a pair of jeans out that fit me perfectly, someone must have gone to the mall last night when I was asleep.**

**When I was dressed, the girls led me downstairs to meet the others. I tripped four times on the way down, but either Rose or Alice caught me each time, before I could get hurt. I loved the others instantly. They were all really nice to me. **

**Esme made me toast and then Emmett proposed we play foot ball, girls against boys. Me, Alice and Rose against Edward, Jasper and Emmett. We played outside, as Esme hadn't wanted anything broken, Jasper had proposed we play inside. **

**We were ten minutes into the game; I'd gotten very muddy from the amount of times I'd fallen over, when Emmett threw the ball a little too hard. It hit one of the windows and caused it to shatter. A moment later;**

"**EMMETT McCARTHY CULLEN!" Esme yelled.**

**We were all on the floor laughing, and I was in danger of not being able to breathe. Of course Emmett was in trouble, he was banned from playing football for a month, but he didn't listen.**

**The week progressed in a similar manner and I started to get curious about my new family. Why was their skin so cold? How many people had gold eyes? Why did they never eat in front of me?**

**Then, a week after my adoption, they told me the truth. They were all vampires. Edward, Alice and Jasper all had extra gifts. Edward could read minds, except mine. Alice could see the future, and Jasper could feel emotions, and manipulate them, as Carlisle explained. I was thrilled. I didn't mind the secrecy part either.**

**I loved the fact that there was a secret world that lived alongside the normal one, and people hardly ever found out. I was definitely going to have a really fun life with the Cullen's, who I loved. **

**From then on my life only got more exciting. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long!**


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: we own nothing!

Chapter 3

First day

Bella P.O.V

Today is my fifteenth birthday. Rose woke me, and I got up and got changed. When I was ready I went downstairs. A new school today. This time Edward would be in my classes. Alice will be in the year above us, and Rose, Jasper and Emmett will be in the year above her. On the way to school we got into our characters. Rose, Jasper and I were brother and sisters, Alice, Edward and Emmett were also brothers and sister.

When we arrived, everyone was staring at us. I was wearing my favourite combats and t-shirt. The t-shirt read 'my vamp' with arrows either side.

We all went to the office and got our time tables from Mrs. Cope. I had every class with Edward. Biology was our first lesson. We sat down, Edward on my one side and some boy sat on my other side.

"Hi, my name's Mike, what's yours?"

"My name's Bella."

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends today, at lunch?"

"No thanks, I am with my family."

"Oh, brother and sister?"

"No, this is my foster brother Edward. I mean my family Jasper and Rose, not Edward."

"Oh, ok. See you."

"See you." I called as he walked to his desk.

"Weirdo." I whispered to Edward.

"Yeah, I know."

Later at brake, Alice was all hyper over something I didn't know about. I was suspicious about it. It was not normal for her to have mood swings. Normally she was like this permanently.

"Hi." Mike said coming over.

"Hi."

"This is your family?" He asked sceptically.

"Yeah, Jasper, Rose, and then Edward, Alice and Emmett, the Cullen's, I am a Hale."

"Oh, ok, see you." He walked off.

"What next?" I asked.

"English." Edward answered.

"OK."

When we arrived we sat at the back of the class, when the teacher came in, he gave us a book list;

Wuthering Heights

Macbeth

Children of the Dust.

I had read two of the three. I hadn't yet read children of the dust. Today, however, we were to read act one of Macbeth. We sat talking about a foot ball game Emmett was planning for tonight. He was planning to verse Edward and me. Afterward we went to lunch. Alice was very hyper. Then, Mike came over with a group of friends.

"Hey, want to watch us play football?"

Alice and Emmett coughed, Rose, Edward and Emmett smirked.

"Can I play, not watch?"

"We'll see."

When we arrived at the field, the boys agreed. I was the last to be picked, and when we started, at first the boys did not throw the ball to me. When they had no choice, though, they did, and then we recovered and were in the lead. When the game finished Mike walked over and _kissed_ me. I was angry, but Emmett did the honours of punching him. He didn't bother me again, but that could be the concussion. Then, Edward and I went to Gym. Edward was in another group, as there were no guys in netball. Netball was crap; it's not a contact sport, so my clumsiness came out.

When we finished I went to wait by the car for the others to arrive, when someone said, "Hi, I'm Eric, you must be Bella."

"Hi."

Right then Edward came over. I couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. All of a sudden, Edward turned to look at three girls. The one in the middle spoke.

"Hi, I'm Jess, this is Angela and Lauren. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella, and this is Edward. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Then, Angela spoke up. "Would you like to come to Port Angeles, Bella?"

"Yeah, OK."

By this point, Eric had walked away, then everyone else arrived in the lot. When we arrived home, I went to my room to change for football, Cullen style. When we were ready we went to the meadow. Unlike the first time, we couldn't stay in the garden. Then, I fell and hit my head, and this time, it was Edward who reached me first, unlike the first time, when it was Alice.


	5. Self Defence

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 4

Self Defence

Bella P.O.V

When we got back Carlisle looked at my cheek. Edward seemed to get very impatient. When Carlisle finished, Edward picked me up, even though I protested, and carried me to my room. When there, everything just seemed to click. I was in love with Edward. All of a sudden, I was kissing him. However, it all ended when Alice burst in and we stopped.

* * *

Edward P.O.V

All of a sudden, Bella was kissing me and I was kissing her back. Alice then burst in and we broke apart quickly. I saw that Alice was thinking of her first vision.

"Oh! I knew this would happen!" She said happily, Bella just looked confused.

"Alice, she doesn't know about the vision." I said, too quickly for Bella to hear.

Alice smiled and left. When she did, Bella and I carried on, and I felt complete.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

The next morning, it felt like a dream, until I felt my cheek and the cut. I got up, just like yesterday, and went down and had breakfast. Like the first morning that I'd spent with the Cullens, I had toast. I went to the car, and got in. I sat next to Edward and we kissed again. On the way into school, we went in holding hands. I went to Biology- Blood Typing. Edward was allowed to skip, but Carlisle said I had to go. When I got in, I sat on my own until Jess came in and we ended up talking about boys and stuff.

Tonight, we would go down to Port Angeles, it would be my first outing without a member of my family. But first, I had a self defence lesson with Emmett and Jasper just in case, or more likely, to be ready with my luck.

The day went in a blur. When we got home, we went to the garden for my 'lesson'. First, we dealt with how to take on a girl. That was easy; hair, feet, and head. Then there was the guys. S.I.N.G. that was easy enough to remember, the easiest being hitting the guy where it would hurt a human male most.

Later, Jess and Ange picked me up. Then we picked up Lauren, who was in a major bad mood. We drove to Port Angeles at a very slow pace, well, for them I guess it was fast, but I'd been driven round by vampires for almost my entire life. Our first stop was a clothes shop; I bought a purple top and a pair of skinnies. Then, we went dress shopping. The dance was coming up. Jess was going with Mike, Angela with Ben and Lauren with Tyler.

When we arrived at the dress shop, Lauren tried on a red strapless. Jess tried on a lavender one and Ange a pink. I tried on a cream one, and we all asked how we looked. I told Jess to try on a light blue one. Ange picked the perfect colour first time. Lauren would look nice in lavender. Jess tried on the blue one and fell in love with it. Then, it started to get busy, so we went to the hairdressers to get our hair done. All the while, a group of guys were staring at us. At the hairdressers, an argument started between Ange and Lauren. They were arguing about me. Lauren was saying she hated me, can't imagine why, and Ange was saying I was a nice person. When the Hair dresser finished washing my hair, they were silent for thirty minutes, and then Lauren started up again, this time right in my face.

"You're a freak, like the rest of your family. You have the choice of any boy in the school, and you choose your brother. You are all paired, like the blonde with the big one, and the pixie with the one in pain, and you with Edward. It's freaky."

I lost it and yelled at her. "Well, just 'cause you fancy Edward doesn't mean anything! It doesn't matter, because we aren't all related!" at that point, I made my excuse to leave and left. I was in a bad mood. Alice would see me by myself, and someone would come and pick me up, so I went for a walk around the town. It was a nice place until it got dark.

* * *

**A/N: We are sorry for the serious time delay, but please review.**


	6. AN

**A/N: Human and Living with the Undead is now up for adoption! We just can't stand the characters right now and the way we wrote the story, the characters are far too close to cannon to be able to continue it. If you want to adopt it, feel free. **


End file.
